


Youngest's Protection

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Child Abuse, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie protects his brother when they're little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngest's Protection

The two boys stood shoulder to shoulder, facing their father who towered over them both. The former Imperial was a force to be reckoned with and he stood holding the scuffed up boot, he loomed over them even more.

“And who do I hold responsible for this? Brendol?” His eyes snapped straight to his oldest son, making the boy flinch. “Did you do this?” he demanded.

“Father…”

“I did it.” He winced as his older brother and father both looked at him but he stood his ground, holding his head up high as he met his father’s gaze. “I tried them on and tripped and fell. I wanted to look strong.”

The eldest Hux narrowed his eyes. “Are you lying?”

He saw his older brother opening his mouth to protest and quickly stepped forward. “No, Sir! I did it! Brendol didn’t know about it!”

Their father nodded, taking him by the shoulder. He looked at his eldest child, sniffing at the look on his face. “Make sure you watch his punishment closely. I hate having to repeat myself!”


End file.
